Cousin Itt's Secret
by burtonfan422
Summary: This was inspired by the idea a friend of mine had about Cousin Itt being from the planet Kassshyk, so I turned it into a story.


It was another day at the Addams Family household, Lurch was serving Gomez and Morticia their tea with seaweed, they liked it that way. Fester was experimenting with some new explosives along with the kids. Grandmama was upstairs deep in meditation. Cousin Itt was there as well, but he seemed lost in thought. Truth be told, the fact that he could appear that way was a marvel in of itself, so much of him was covered in hair.

"Gomez, darling, something seems to be troubling your cousin. The flowers are all wilted, so their dreadful pollen shouldn't be giving him allergies. The moat is still filled with gators, but he never complained about that before. Do you think there's something else troubling him?" Morticia asked her husband. Gomez looked over at his cousin.

"Honestly Morticia, I think he's just homesick. We're getting to the anniversary of when he joined the family," he replied, taking a bite out of his fungus fudge. Lurch raised an eyebrow. As if on cue, Fester and the kids blew a hole through the wall next to them.

"Well on the bright side, we don't have to pay for a new door!" Fester announced excitedly.

"You're just in time! Kids, I think it's time your old man told you a very special story!" Gomez announced, the kids (and even Fester) moved over to the table. Cousin Itt seemed to glide over to join them as well.

"Perhaps Mama should be a part of this conversation as well?" suggested Morticia, as if that was her cue, Grandmama literally stepped out of the fireplace accompanied by Thing resting gently on her shoulder.

"I heard Gomez was about to reveal something about Cousin Itt, and I for one do not want to miss this!" she exclaimed. Here Gomez wrapped his arm around his incredibly hairy cousin.

"Now I'm sure many of you have wondered why it is that our beloved Cousin Itt is covered from head to foot in hair," Gomez began.

"With our family, almost anything is possible," replied Wednesday.

"Well, that is certainly true. But the truth is, Itt here is technically adopted," Gomez replied. Most of the family's eye's widened but Itt simply seemed to nod in agreement.

"See, my Uncle Domingo tended to pick up animals in weird places. ("He also had a tail of his own!" exclaimed Fester) One day, a flying saucer landed on his fire-breathing chicken coop. (They were deep fried in two different fires that day!" Fester joked. "Stop interrupting Fester," said Gomez.) Anyway, the saucer opened and this young, hairy creature steps out," Gomez explained. Everyone's eye's widened with interest.

"Despite the language barrier, the creature was able to explain it was from a planet known as Kashyyyk and needed a place to stay. The creature called itself Ittchucan and well, Uncle Domingo took the creature in and raised Itt (a nickname he coined) as his own. Ever since then, Cousin Itt has been a part of the family!" Gomez said. Cousin Itt appeared to be very happy.

"I will never forget getting to play with Cousin Itt every time Gomez and I came over, he always came up with these awesome games that involved space travel and fighting wild animals. Not to mention, Itt always seemed able to beat us in climbing trees!" Fester exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow! So, we've got an adopted alien as a family member? That's practically the coolest thing ever!" exclaimed Pugsly.

"But if Itt were so young when he came to us, how can he feel homesick?" asked Morticia.

"I did say young, but the truth is he comes from an alien race that ages very differently from us humans," answered Gomez.

"Do you know his exact age, father?" asked Wednesday.

"He is exactly 243," replied Gomez.

"That makes him even older than Granny here!" laughed Fester. It was right about here that a bowling dropped out of nowhere and directly onto Uncle Fester's head. He just laughed at the pain.

"Never discuss my age!" Grandmama warned.

"So that's it then. On planet Kashyyyk, the inhabitants live to be in their triple digits and are basically these walking bushes," inquired Wednesday.

"Actually, Itt has admitted he has longer hair than the average native, and they're known to stand over seven feet tall!" laughed Gomez. Cousin Itt seemed to laugh at this statement.

"Wow! I never dreamt I'd actually be close kin to an alien! This might be the best day ever!" exclaimed Pugsly.

"Really Pugsly? You never dreamt you'd be close kin to an alien? Considering our family history and everything, Itt might not be the only alien in our family tree," Wednesday replied in a rather scolding manner.

"For the record, he's not," said Fester. Everyone just looked at him, they weren't angry, impassionate, disgruntled, or anything of that nature, they just simply looked at him.

"I think he just sometimes wishes he could get a glimpse of his old home world," Gomez concluded.

"I might be able to arrange that!" Fester exclaimed. He had everyone follow him into his laboratory, where he punched something into a computer of his and they managed to see a projection of a tall hairy creature with a large crossbow. The creature growled and seemed to fire at an unseen opponent. Itt made delighted sounds.

Then Fester pushed another button and the creature disappeared and was replaced with a series of projected photos that showed tall trees with houses built into the branches. The entire Addams family was marveled at the sights while Itt clapped in pure joy before giving Fester and Gomez a hug, the rest of the family joined in.

"I just want to say that we are very lucky to have you in our family, Cousin Itt, no matter what planet you are from," said Morticia.


End file.
